


Cuffs

by ghostoncemeterydrive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostoncemeterydrive/pseuds/ghostoncemeterydrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's sudden advances are making Frank a little...uncomfortable, but truthfully Frank is burning with desire for the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs

“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?” I yelled, after my body stopped bouncing from Gerard throwing me on his bed. He straddles me, and I try to buck him off, but each time he only restrains me harder. How the fuck did he get so strong? “Get the fuck off of me, Gerard!” I hiss through gritted teeth, trying to fight off his relentless grip.

“You’re so feisty.” He smiles, as he leans down towards me, “I like that,” he whispers in my ear, and then licks it.

“Stop it!” I turn away.  
“If you want me to stop so badly, why don’t you cry for help, Frankie? We’re not the only ones here in the house.” He states condescendingly, narrowing his eyes, “And if I stop now you’ll miss out on all the fun.”

Panic wells up in my chest because he’s right. I love where this is going, and I’d never admit my immense desire for him, not even now. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I ask.

“You’re the type that likes to play dumb, huh?” He chuckles playfully, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.

“No!” I widened my eyes, pleading desperately.

“Yes!” He grins, “This is fun.” He explains, giving the cuffs a shake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short one-shot. It's a vintage work that's originally from my mibba.


End file.
